This conference will focus on the role of melatonin receptors as potential therapeutic targets to treat sleep and circadian disorders, insomnia, cancer, and alterations of the immune system, as well as inflammatory processes. In the last ten years, great advances have been made in understanding the molecular and pharmacological actions of melatonin ligands. Furthermore, the first melatonin ligand acting on MT1 and MT2 receptors has been marketed for the treatment of insomnia and circadian sleep disorders (ramelteon, by Takeda Pharmaceuticals North America, USA). Other melatonin analogues are in phase III clinical trials for the treatment of depression, insomnia, and circadian sleep disorders (i.e., agomelatine, PD 6735, Vec 162). We believe it is very timely to bring together scientists working in the area of melatonin receptors to discuss recent advances, as well as to set up future directions in research. The main emphasis of the conference will be on identifying and discussing novel therapeutic approaches using melatonin receptors as targets. The data discussed and presented will range from the discovery of melatonin's chemical structure, the identification of its physiological role, and the discovery of the receptor proteins and their role as therapeutic targets. This will be the first conference of its kind to bring together investigators using melatonin receptors as targets for the development of therapeutic agents. Many new actions of melatonin with potential therapeutic benefits have recently been discovered that are of great interest to biochemical scientists and clinicians. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This conference will bring together, for the first time, a group of the world's foremost melatonin experts to present and discuss the physiology and pharmacology of melatonin receptors, the actions of melatonin, and new therapeutic melatonin ligands. In the foreseeable future, advances in therapeutic strategies using melatonin ligands will substantially increase as additional new melatonin ligands with efficacy at the level of melatonin receptors reach the market. This will have a significant and unique impact on the treatment and prevention of a wide range of diseases, including insomnia and other sleep disorders, circadian rhythm disturbances, cancer, immunological disorders, cardiovascular problems, sepsis, inflammation, neurodegenerative disorders, and osteoporosis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]